Destinos diferentes
by hermano bee
Summary: Que hubiera si todo el pasado de tigresa, po e incluso tai long hubiera cambiado si tigresa no hubiera sido abandonada en el orfanato baogu, si los padres de po junto con la aldea hubieran sido protegidos contra lord shen, que tai long decidiera dejar de lado su obsesión con ser el guerrero dragón que seria de su futuro -clasificación (M) por si acaso-
1. un comienzo diferente para todos

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks**

**Un destino diferente Capitulo 1: un comienzo diferente para todos**

**Después que shí lì se enterara que iba poder tener una hermano se hiso el tigre más feliz de la aldea ya que el al crecer como hijo único no tuvo con quien estar cuando sus padres salían a una misión o cuando tenían una junta en el pueblo ya que heredo la fuerza de su madre y padre combinados en él tenía mucha fuerza lo hacía difícil juntarse con otros niños ya que podía lastimarlos.**

**Él no quería que su hermana tuviera esa misma infancia pero tras años de intentar tener otro hijo sus padres no podían tener otro hasta que un día ya a la edad de 18 años.**

**Zhi:** hijo yo y tu madre tenemos algo que decir

**Shí lì:** que tienen que decir

**Kumiko: **estoy embarazada hijo serás un hermano mayor

**Shí lì:** bromeas después de tantos años, años de estar solo y apenas tendré una hermana o hermano

**Zhi:** hijo quiero que entiendas que…

**Shí lì:** papa quiero que entiendas yo siempre estuve solo tú y mama pasaron casi toda mi infancia en misiones nunca tuvieron tiempo para mí

**Kumiko:** hijo yo y tu padre solo….

**Shí lì:** y después de tantos años apenas me dan un hermano o hermana

**Zhi:** hijo yo y tu madre intentamos darte un hermano hace mucho pero no pudimos

**Shí lì**: si lo sé ¿pero creen? que no sufría estando solo

**Zhi:** y tú crees que no sufrimos también nosotros con saber que sin importar lo que hiciéramos nunca tendrías un hermano tu madre creyó que ya no podía tener más niños de que no podría dar más amor a un nuevo bebe suyo

**Shí lì:** ¿creo que?…. Saldré un rato

**Zhi:** ¿qué adónde vas?

**Shí lì:** a despejar mi mente

**Mientras Shí lì caminaba en el bosque pensando en su reacción de cómo actuó con sus padres mientras caminaba en el bosque pensaba sobre lo que paso - **_después de todo ellos intentaron darme un hermano ellos no tienen la culpa de que no pudieron dármelo_** - de la nada escullo una voz que decía - **_claro que tienen la culpa_** - decía la voz en su cabeza**

**Shí lì:** que quien es

**Voz:** ola niño

**Shí lì:** que yo soy un joven adulto no soy un niño muéstrate cobarde

**Voz:** no puedo mostrarme después de todo no tengo cuerpo

**Shí lì:** ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

**Voz:** soy el dragón negro

**Shí lì:** que quieres

**Dragón negro:** yo quiero que mates a tu hermana

**Shí lì:** que no lo hare

**Dragón negro:** Shí lì hazlo mátala ahorra que tienes oportunidad

**Shí lì:** no, no, no, ¡no la matare! ¡No lo hare!

**Dragón negro:** es tu destino hazlo cumple tu destino

**Shí lì:** ¡no lo hare!

**Dragón negro:** hazlo solo mátala ese es tu destino solo matarla hazlo

**Shí lì:** ¡no nunca!

**Dragón negro:** ¡mátala! Porque no quieres cumplir tu destino

**Shí lì:** ¡porque es mi hermana y mi familia y no lo hare y nunca lo hare!

**Dragón negro:** algún día sucumbirás y la mataras algún día solo debo esperar

**Shí lì:** no nunca lo ¡hare!

**Dragón negro:** solo recuerda yo y tú somos uno y tú cumplirás tu destino de un modo u otro

**Después de esa pelea consigo mismo decidió volver a la aldea pero tras escullar lo que iba a hacer decidió volver por sus cosas para irse del pueblo pero no sin antes hablar con los ancianos del pueblo**

**Anciano Luduan: **shí lì que quieres tan tarde

**Shí lì: **conoce al dragón negro

**Anciano Luduan: **shí lì donde escullaste ese nombre

**Shí lì: **yo necesito ayuda lo esculle en mí mente dice que tengo que asesinar a mi nueva hermana pero no quiero hacerlo

**Anciano Luduan:** joven (_vio como estaba alterado shí lì y decidió ayudarlo_) joven si tienes dudas necesitas hacer un viaje de auto descubrimiento

**Shí lì:** que dijo un viaje a donde

**Anciano Luduan:** veras cada persona de la aldea realiza un viaje para descubrir su propósito en la vida y de su lucha este viaje solo lo realizan aquellos que van a ser escogidos como ancianos del pueblo

**Shí lì:** entonces porque yo hago este viaje

**Anciano Luduan:** como te dije yo tengo planeado que hagas este viaje pare no solo vencerte a ti mismo sino también para que encuentres tu propósito en la vida así no tendrás problemas con el dragón negro

**Shí lì:** de acuerdo realizare le viaje solo espero que no sucumba ante el

**Anciano Luduan:** no lo harás a hora ve

**Después de esa platica decidió irse de la aldea para encontrarse consigo mismo primero se dirigió a barios pueblos donde tenían problemas y que decidió ayudar después de eso dio un viaje hasta topar con una aldea de pandas**

**Shí lì: **guau pandas nunca vi uno increíble

**Lord shen: **ataquen el pueblo

**Shí lì: **que

**Lobo: **maten a esa familia

**Shí lì: **bajo mi cadáver

**Justo en el momento en que tenía pensado el lobo matar a la familia shí lì lo golpeo con tal fuerza que le rompió la mandíbula**

**Lobos: **quién es ese

**Shí lì: **todos los pandas detrás de mi yo los protegeré

**En ese momento todos los pandas se pusieron a una distancia segura cercas de él los lobos ven como deja a su amigo con la mandíbula rota por lo cual tu vieron cuidado con atacar al tigre**

**Fo yuan: **yo te ayudare a defender mi aldea

**Shí lì: **bien pero más te vale no morir ya que tienes familia (lo decía mientras veía a su hijo y a su esposa "el niño es po y la esposa es su mama")bien es hora de usar algo del chií del dragón negro

**Lord shen:** maten a todos

**Shí lì:** es hora (hiso una serie de movimientos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos los lobos estaban vencidos)

**Lord shen:** que todo mi ejercito pero como

**Shí lì:** ríndete o acabare con tu vida por intentar acabar con esta aldea

**Lord shen:** crees que me voy a rendir

**Shí lì:** entonces no me das opciones

**Lord shen:** que dices ton…. (_Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que había ciado inconsciente_)

**Fu yuan:** lo mataste

**Shí lì:** no lo deje inconsciente si lo dejo libre podía volver con un ejército mucho mayor para acabar con tu pueblo

**Fu yuan: **aun así como podemos impedirlo yo soy el único que sabe kung fu en esta aldea además que no tenemos aliados que ayuden a protegernos

**Shí lì:** bueno saben cultivar comida es lo que necesita mi pueblo creo que si podría funcionar

**Fu yuan:** que podría funcionar

**Shí lì:** si vuelve ellos al pueblo podrán morir podrían hacer su aldea cercas de mi pueblo es de los mas fuertes en el kung fu creo que si ustedes mudaran su aldea a otro lado cercas de mi pueblo podrían cultivar y hasta ser protegidos pero yo no tomare esa decisión

**Fu yuan:** (_observa a su pueblo y dice_) prometes que estaremos a salvo

**Shí lì:** si hablare con los ancianos para avisarles que tendrán la parte de los terrenos de mi familia son exactamente 23,789 m2 esa parte me pertenece y yo se las daré para que hagan su aldea

**Fu yuan:** es muy generoso de tu parte gracias no importa que vallamos hoy verdad

**Shí lì:** no entre más pronto mejor así estarán más seguros

**Fu yuan:** empaquen todo nos iremos en 2 horas

**Después de decir eso todos se dirigían a sus hogares para recoger todo lo que podían para irse de ese lugar a formar un hogar en el pueblo del clan Baihu (**_Tigre blanco_**) donde pronto tendrían una nueva vida tras unos días de viaje llegaron a su pueblo y shí lì se dispuso hablar con los ancianos sobre el asunto de que regalo sus terrenos para dárselos a una aldea de pandas pero se encontró con sus padres y con su nueva hermana en los brazos de su madre**

**Shí lì:** hola mama, hola papa

**Kumiko:** hijo eres tú

**Zhi:** volviste

**Shí lì:** si volví y no se preocupen ya me derrote a mi mismo ya solo escullo susurros en mi cabeza que apenas entiendo

**Zhi:** que bien te gustaría cargar a tu hermana

**Shí lì:** luego papa ahorra tengo que hablar contigo y con los ancianos de los terrenos que me corresponde a mi herencia

**Zhi:** claro conociste a alguien de casualidad

**Shí lì:** no es algo incluso más serio que eso

**Anciano shen:** que es lo que quieres decir que es tan importante

**Anciano Luduan:** hablemos en el salón sagrado del tigre

**Una vez en el salón sagrado y todos sentados shí lì se dispuso a hablar**

**Shí lì:** verán en mis viajes salve mucha gente pero después que vi que…

**Shí lì explico todo acerca de lo ocurrido con todos los pandas que lo siguieron los ancianos ellos se maravillaron de la generosidad de shí lì y supieron en ese momento que ya había vencido su lado malo pero le faltaba encontrar la razón de su lucha **

**Anciano shen:** veo que ya te venciste a ti mismo pero no has encontrado tu razón de luchar verdad

**Anciano Luduan:** no seas duro con el apenas es joven toda vía le falta…. (Fue interrumpido por shí lì)

**Shí lì:** si toda vía no termina mi viaje

**Zhi:** que entonces porque volviste

**Shi lì:** para dar a entender que mis tierras ahora les pertenecen a los pandas solo por eso y si me disculpas papa tengo que irme

**Anciano Luduan:** y a donde iras

**Shí lì:** creo que iré al valle de la paz quiero conocer al sabio más grande de china

**Anciano shen:** a iras a ver al maestro Oogway verdad

**Shí lì:** quiero ver si él me ayuda

**Kumiko:** claro hijo él te ayudara después de todo el ayudo a tu padre

**Zhi:** dijimos que nunca hablaríamos de mi anterior vida

**Shí lì:** te refieres a tu anterior vida como asesino yo supe eso cuando viejo a un pueblo y vi un cartel viejo con tu rostro

**Anciano Kuan-yin: **valla veo que tu pasado no se ha borrado por completo

**Zhi:** lo viste que pueblo era

**Shí lì:** se llamaba tortuga

**Zhi:** si recuerdo ese pueblo pero no te irás sin antes conocer a tu hermana y sin que ayudes a construir el pueblo de los pandas

**Anciano Kuan-yin:** todos ayudaremos a construir su nuevo pueblo a los pandas de hecho yo también les daré mis tierras que son mías y que no uso sería un buen lugar para cultivar alimentos para ellos pero tu shí lì no tú tienes que terminar tu viaje ya una vez terminado tu podrás volver entendiste

**Todos:** como diga anciano Kuan-yin

**Anciano Luduan: **yo también les daré mis tierras ellos las pueden aprovechar más que yo

**Anciano shen: **buena y ideayo también se las daré ya que no tengo descendencia

**Anciano Kuan-yin: **pero no sin antes hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para la nueva aldea

**Shí lì: **de acuerdo yo les aviso

**Anciano Kuan-yin: **bien pero también diles que pueden pasar la noche en nuestro pueblo para que se sientan más seguros

**Shí lì: **no se preocupe se los diré

**Después de eso llego con los pandas y explico todo acerca de que tendrían más terrenos de que podían pasar la noche con ellos en el pueblo y de que tendrían una fiesta de bienvenida **

**Fu yuan: **gracias tu generosidad y la de tu pueblo nos ayudan mucho

**Shí lì: **no es nada después de todo ustedes ayudaran mucho a mi pueblo con la comida que cultiven obviamente les pagaremos por la comida

**Fu yuan: **que no se preocupen por eso ustedes nos dieron un hogar y protección ante bandidos y asesinos claro que pudiéramos darles comida gratis

**Shí lì:** nada de eso lo justo es justo

**Después de esa plática con el líder de la aldea todos se dirigieron al pueblo para empezar la celebración de bienvenida todas las casas del pueblo estaban adornadas y parecían muy felices con la bienvenida ya que el pueblo tenia problemas en conseguir provisiones de alimento porque era un largo viaje para conseguirlas.**

**Después de una gran fiesta cada familia de tigres les ofrecieron a los pandas quedarse a dormir en cada hogar a los pandas la ayuda de poder dormir la noche en sus hogares**

**Shí lì: **de acuerdo ya tengo que irme a seguir mi viaje

**Kumiko:** a donde crees que vas hijo

**Shí lì:** ya me tengo que ir mama

**Zhi:** nada de eso tú te quedaras unos días para poder conocer a tu hermana

**Shí lì:** no van a aceptar un no por repuesta verdad

**Zhi y kumiko:** exacto

**Shí lì:** bien pero solo unas 2 noches máximas

**Zhi:** no tengo problemas con eso hijo

**Kumiko:** bien pero vámonos ya que esta empezando a helar y no quiero que tigresa se enferme

**Shí lì:** ¿tigresa? La llamaron como nuestra especie ¿Por qué?

**Zhi:** ven a la casa ahí te decimos todo

_**Tras unos minutos de caminatas llagaron a casa ya una vez en casa kumiko le dio a tigresa a shí lì para que la cargara mientras ella preparaba te**_

**Shí lì:** ya me podrían decir porque mi hermana tiene el nombre de muestra especie

**Zhi:** veras cuando tu hermana nació y la vimos por primera vez nos sorprendí que hubiéramos creado algo tan hermoso en la vida

**Kumiko:** por eso lleva el hombre de nuestra raza porque ella es un orgullo para nuestra especie

**Shí lì:** si es cierto nuca vi a un bebe más hermoso en mi vida

**Al decir eso y acercar su rostro a su hermana ella lo vio pero no le tuvo miedo al contrario se acerco mas a él para poder tocarle el rostro tras muchos intentos fallidos shí lì tomo la mano de su hermana y la puso en su cara para que ella pudiera tocarlo**

**Tigresa:** aaa va

**Shí lì:** soy tu hermano mayor me llamo shí lì Tian

**Tigresa:** shí lì

**Todos:** que

**Zhi:** dijo tu nombre

**Shí lì:** eso parece…. Creo que me quedare esta noche

**Tras estar esa noche con su nueva hermana entendió que necesitaba en contar su razón de luchar ya que sería la única forma de que podría estar segura de que él nunca la dañara**

**La noche paso muy rápido ya que el paso mucho tiempo con su hermana hasta que se durmiera lo cual tardo mucho le se le paso la noción del tiempo al dormirse su hermana la puso en su cuna y se fue a su habitación**

**Shí lì:** baya mama dejo mi habitación tal como la deje buenas noches mi querida hermana menor

**Tras decir esas palabras decidió dormirse para descansar al pasar la noche se despertó del sueño por un olor que no había olido en mucho tiempo**

**Shí lì: **después de mucho tiempo y podre comer de nuevo mi almuerzo favorito

**Kumiko:** si hijo pensé que como te irías en unas horas debía preparar tu almuerzo favorito

**Shí lì: **gracias mama comeré un poco y luego me iré pero prometo que apenas encuentre mi razón de pelear yo volveré

**Zhi:** vuelve pero cuando estés listo ni un momento más ni menos

**Shí lì: **claro papa no te preocupes por eso

**Kumiko:** salen albóndigas de pulpo

**Shí lì: **genial a comer quieres un poco tigresa

**Kumiko: **hijo tu hermana es todavía muy pequeña para comer eso así que no le des nada

**Zhi: **le daré un poco de papilla

**Shí lì: **claro papa

**Kumiko: **cuando podrás volver hijo

**Shí lì: **apenas termine mi viaje de autodescubrimiento

**Después de una plática familiar de risas y juegos pero ya había tiempo de la despedida **

**Shí lì: **adiós mama adiós papa los veré después

**Kumiko:** prométenos que estarás bien y que vendrás pronto a visitarnos

**Shí lì: **lo prometo

Zhi: dale a Oogway mis saludos de mi parte

**Después de esa despedida Shí lì se fue a terminar su viaje para poder estar con su familia pronto pero primero debía ayudar a un leopardo de las nieves a dejar de lado su obsesión para poder ser feliz**

**Continuara….**

**Hermano bee: que tal como quedo la historia díganme en sus comentarios y acepto sugerencias**

******he decidido subir ya esta historia ya que unos amigos querían que ya la subiera ya se lo que piensan se va a trabar con sus historia pero no esta vez sera unas semanas un capitulo de una historia y luego la otra ****  
**

**así******** que díganme lo que opinan de esta historia que si que sera larga**


	2. una ayuda se puede pagar con otra

Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks

Un destino diferente Capitulo 2: una ayuda se puede pagar con otra

**Después de esa despedida Shí lì se fue encaminando hacia el palacio de jade para terminar su viaje para poder estar con su familia pero antes de eso tendría ayudara a un leopardo de las nieves a dejar de lado su obsesión de ser guerrero dragón para poder encontrar control en su vida.**

**Mientras viaja escucho hablar de un poder legendario el poder del fuego del fénix eterno un poder que sobrepasaba al de y lograba alcanzar al de chií del ying y el yang pero cuando se encaminaba al valle de la paz pudo lograr ver a un leopardo maldiciendo y criticando sobre no ser el guerrero dragón.**

**(Shí lì): **disculpa que tanto dices

**(Tai Long): **te interesa mejor vete y no te metas en mi camino

**(Shí lì): **como quieras donde está el palacio de jade

**(Tai Long): **para que quieres ir al palacio de jade

**(Shí lì): **necesito hablar con él maestro Oogway para que me ayude a en mi meditación espiritual ya es que es el mejor maestro de china

**(Tai Long): **si como no es un buen maestro

**(Shí lì): **oye más respeto al maestro más grande de china

**(Tai Long): **si como no ni siquiera sabe diferenciar un guerrero

**(Shí lì):** a que te refieres

**Tai Long):** a que yo debía ser el guerrero dragón

**(Shí lì): **si como no

**(Tai Long): **soy el guerrero más fuerte claro que si yo debería serlo

**(Shí lì): **veamos si es cierto

**Shí lì se puso en pose de combate esperando a que tai Long diera el primer golpe tai Long lo tomo como una broma así que no hiso nada. **

**(Tai Long): **juegas vedad

**(Shí lì): **no…. Pero ya donde se encuentra el palacio de jade

**(Tai Long): **dime porque es tan importante que vallas con el maestro Oogway

**(Shí lì): **porque la vida de mi hermana depende de eso

**(Tai Long): **que como porque dices eso

**(Shí lì): **dentro de mí se oculta un espíritu demoniaco

**(Tai Long): **que entonces por qué quieres que te ayude a tu meditación espiritual dime

**(Shí lì): **porque así me venceré a mi mismo ya encontré mi propósito en la vida y mi razón de luchar pero me falta algo y creo que ese algo es espiritual

**(Tai Long): **y vienes con el maestro porque

**(Shí lì): **de toda china dicen que es el único que me puede ayudar con eso y hasta más

**(Tai Long): **bien quieres encontrar al maestro Oogway

**(Shí lì): **si así que dime donde se encuentra el palacio de jade

**(Tai Long): **puedo hacer algo mejor podría llevarte allí solo sígueme

**(Shí lì): **deacuerdo

**Shí lì decidió seguir tai Long al palacio de jade para poder terminar su camino en la vida tras ver que las escaleras sique eran largas pensó que la **_-acaso el maestro tiene toda la vida para poder subir esto- _**después de eso se encontró en las sala de los guerreros viendo y curioseando todas las armas y trofeos de este lugar.**

**(Oogway): **ve que te gusta este lugar

**(Shí lì): **a maestro (_se inclina en señal de respeto_) yo solo estaba

**(Oogway):** que te trae aquí tan lejos de tu aldea

**(Shí lì): **bueno vera es que

**Shí lì conto todo lo que le que le ocurría en su mente tal como le que le decía el dragón negro lo de dejar a su familia y de que le dijo que matara su hermana menor. **

**(Oogway): **creo que no me estas contando todo verdad

**(Shí lì): **pero si es toda la verdad no le oculto nada malo

**(Oogway):** no me refiero a algo malo

**(Shí lì): **entonces a que

**(Oogway):** a lo que hiciste por la aldea de los pandas y a detener a lord shen

**(Shí lì): **no sabía que fuera algo malo

**(Oogway):** para nada ya has encontrado tu camino en la vida y tu razón de pelear también pero estas aquí porque todavía tienes miedo de poder herir a tus seres queridos verdad

**(Shí lì): **si es cierto pero no quiero hacerles nada malo a nadie por eso vine con usted según dicen usted es el maestro más sabio de china por eso vine para que me ayude

**(Oogway): **si es verdad mira tú caso es algo especial así que si te ayudare a callar esa voz en tu mente

**(Shí lì): **enserio maestro Oogway

**(Oogway):** si lo hare para que puedas vivir tu vida

**(Shí lì): **gracias en serio lo que dicen de usted es cierto

**(Oogway): **que dicen de mí

**(Shí lì):** que usted es de las personas más listas que….

**(Tai Long): **si como no

**(Shí lì):** a que te refieres con eso

**(Tai Long):** a que si fuera tan lista como dicen que es, recocería al guerrero dragón

**(Shí lì):** que crees que se equivoco porque… apuesto tú querías ser el guerrero verdad

**(Tai Long):** yo merezco ser el guerrero dragón

**(Shí lì):** enserio si eres tan bueno porque crees que mereces ser el guerrero dragón

**(Tai Long):** porque no hay nadie que pueda derrotarme además que soy el guerrero más fuerte que hay

**(Shí lì):** fuerte pero de ego (¬¬)

**(Tai Long):** que dijiste

**(Shí lì):** dije ¡fuerte de ego!

**(Tai Long):** te vas a arrepentir

**(Shí lì):** inténtalo

**Tai Long se acerco a él para darle un puñetazo en el rostro pero él con una de sus patas agarro el puño de tai Long el ataco con su otro puño pero termino con el mismo resultado que el primero Shí lì tenía demasiada fuerza y tai Long intentaba soltarse pero él no se lo permitía intento atacar con una de sus rodillas pero Shí lì no se lo permitió ya que lo bloqueo con unos de sus pies tai Long intento soltarte pero Shí lì lo golpea con un cabezazo dejando en el piso en la cabeza sangrando**

(**Shí lì): **dime yo te acabo de derrotar significa que soy más fuerte que tú crees que yo merezco ser el guerrero dragón

**(Tai Long):** (_estaba inconsciente en el piso por el golpe_)

**(Shí lì): **creo que me sobre pasee un poco

**(Oogway): **toda vía no sabes medir tu fuerza verdad

**(Shí lì): **si así es que no entrenado nada en mi vida por eso creo que el chií del dragón negro meda más fuerza

**(Shifu):** mostro Oogway quería verme…. (_Shifu ve a tai Long en el piso con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que hace que se preocupe_) que paso aquí

**(Shí lì): **lo siento es que me reto a pelear y no medí mi fuerza

**(Shifu): **que lo venciste pero si lo entrene para que nadie lo pudiere vencer

**(Oogway):** descuida viejo amigo el estará bien solo necesita descanso

**(Shifu):** está bien maestro

**Después de eso Oogway invito a Shí lì a quedarse en el palacio de jade hasta que fuera el momento de irse el acepto con gusto así que Oogway le mostro a shí lì los dormitorios le dio una habitación en lo que sería su estancia en el palacio jade antes de que Oogway se fuera de la habitación shí lì le pregunto algo**

**(Shí lì):** maestro que eso de guerrero dragón

**(Oogway):** es un titulo del máximo guerrero que se puede otorgar

**(Shí lì):** yo creía que el guerrero del ying y el yang era el mejor guerrero que existiría

**(Oogway): **si pero ese título se nace no se gana

**(Shí lì):** entiendo pero esa es la razón por la que quiero evitar mi destino

**(Oogway):** muy bien en ese caso tú entrena miento mental y espiritual comienza mañana apenas suene el gong no llegues tarde

**(Shí lì): **no se preocupe maestro es obvio que no llegare tarde

**(Oogway):** bien te empieza a desempacar tus cosas te esperamos para cenar en la cocina

**(Shí lì):** está bien maestro

**Al estar desempacando sus cosas noto algo nuevo en su equipaje una pintura de su hermana con su madre y padre junto con una nota que decía –**_te estaremos esperando hijo espero que esta pintura te haga recordar de que tienes un hogar y una familia_**- Shí lì dejo caer unas pequeñas lagrimas de su rostro al saber de que tenía una familia que lo amaba y lo esperaba al ver eso Oogway opto por irse de la habitación para que el pudiera tener un momento a solas para pensar en su familia y en lo que haría de su vida para evitar que sucediera su destino.**

**(Shifu):** dime que te trae aquí

**(Shí lì):** ah vine a poder vencerme a mí mismo ya que dentro de mí se oculta un mal terrible esperando a ser libre

**(Shifu):** ya veo y porque atacaste a mi hijo

**(Shí lì):** su hijo es un fuego artificial esperando a explotar tiene mucho odio y ira en su corazón debe de hablan con el no como maestro sino como padre lo perderá

**(Shifu): **como lo sabes dime

**(Shí lì):** lo digo por experiencia hable con él y dígale lo que nunca le dijo cuando era joven

**(Shifu):** dime porque crees que el destino se puede cambiar

(Shí lì): porque la vida de mi hermana depende de eso y no seré yo quien la mate y nunca lo seré

**Al decir eso shifu opto también por irse para hablan con su hijo de lo que pensaba de que no fuera el guerrero dragón al irse a su habitación noto que seguía inconsciente así que se quedo allí para cuando despertara hablar con el después de unas horas Tai Long despertó con un dolor de cabeza grave.**

**(Tai Long): **maestro que sucede y donde esta ese tigre voy a hacer que su especie se extinga empezando con el

**(Shifu):** Tai Long dime padre después de todo yo soy tu padre y maestro pero ante todo padre

**(Tai Long):** padre que quieres decirme

**(Shifu):** que tu anqué no seas el guerrero dragón te quiero decir que te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti desde el primer día que entrenaste

**(Tai Long):** yo padre porque jamás me dijiste algo así antes

**(Shifu):** nunca pensé que sería necesario

**(Tai Long):** padre dime porque me dices esto ahorra porque en este momento yo quería ser el guerrero dragón

**(Shifu):** lo sé hijo pero tú ya logras te ser un gran guerrero no necesitas ser el guerrero dragón para demostrarlo

**(Tai Long): **padre gracias por decirme eso pero hay algo que no entiendo…. yo seré el guerrero dragón quien será

**(Shifu):** no lo sé solo hay que esperar y el tiempo lo dirá hijo no te preocupes

**(Tai Long):** está bien padre dime una cosa si el nuevo estudiante que llego es tan peligroso porque es que no han acabado con su vida

**(Shifu):** no lo sé hijo pero si no hay otra forma lo ejecutaremos

**Sin darse cuenta Shí lì los estaba escuchando en su cuarto tomando en cuenta que tal vez no podría contra su destino y tendría que acabar con su familia**

**(Dragón negro):** vez te lo dije todos quieren matarte no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para evitarlo

**(Shí lì):** cierra la boca idiota tú no sabes nada de mí así que date por vencido que tú nunca podrás contra mí

**(Dragón negro):** sigue creyéndolo pero tú sucumbirás ah ah

**(Shí lì): **no nunca le haré porque yo tengo una familia que confía en mí (_dijo mientras sostenía una foto de su familia_)

**Mientras Shí lì se disponía dormir Oogway meditaba en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial**

**(Oogway): **m….m…. no podrás corromperlo ni aras que sucumba ante ti dragón negro

**(Dragón negro):** si lo hare ya que es su destino

**(Oogway):** como el de kipá o el del demonio negro o el antiguo poseedor del fuego del fénix

**(Dragón negro): **tú al final morirás Oogway

**(Oogway):** lose pero no moriré hasta que elija al guerrero dragón que será encargado de hacer que te derroten

**(Dragón negro):** tú jamás podrás hacer que me derroten jamás ellos dos ni se conocerán de eso yo me encargare yo cambiare sus destinos

**(Oogway):** entonces dices que los destinos pueden cambiarse tal como el destino del chico

**(Dragón negro):** ¡tú ten en mente esto el no podrá desasearse de mí!

**(Oogway):** lo sé su destino es como un rio que fluye tiene dos caminos y él lo decidirá cual dirección tomar y sé que lo hará tengo fe en el al igual que su familia (_lo decía con una voz tranquila que hacía notar que tiene confianza en shí lì_)

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: Perdonen la tardanza sé que no he escrito nada pero he estado ocupado con el trabajo el estudio ahora que me cambiaron al turno nocturno no he tenido tiempo de escribir así que perdonen la demora **_

_**Visiten el foro de abajo si quieren ayudar a la historia den ideas las tomare en cuenta **_

forum/OBELISCO/139123/

_**Hasta pronto cuídense**_


	3. Comenzando una amistad

Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks

**Capitulo #3: **_**comenzando una amistad y admitiendo una derrota**_

**Después de dormir un tiempo sonó el gong que anunciaba que era de mañana así que Shí lì decidió ir a la cocina a desayunar un poco antes de su entrenamiento una vez dirigiéndose a la cocina se encontró con Tai Long quien almorzaba tofu se sentó enfrente del otro lado de la mesa.**

**(Shí lì): **hola Tai como te encuentras hoy dime

**(Tai Long): **bien de hecho nunca me sentí mejor

**(Shí lì): **que bien oye puedes decirme algo

**(Tai Long): **claro que

**(Shí lì): **que te pareció la paliza que te di

**(Tai Long): **jajáme debes la revancha

**(Shí lì): **muy bien tú dices cuando y donde

**(Tai Long):** bienque te parece en el salón de entrenamiento un reto de velocidad

**(Shí lì): **claro porque ¿no?

**(Tai Long): **oye tengo una duda

**(Shí lì): **¿Cuál es tu duda?

**(Tai Long): **¿enserio? hay un espíritu demoniaco dentro de ti

**(Shí lì): **si así es por eso vine aquí Oogway es el único que tiene el conocimiento sobre el espíritu para entenderme y ayudarme

**(Tai Long): **ya veo lamento si me comporte como un

**(Shí lì): **¿idiota?

**(Tai Long): **si como un idiota

**(Shí lì): **no hay problema sabes claramente yo ganare la revancha créeme

**(Tai Long): **en tus sueños

**Mientras entrenaban no podían evitar lanzar miradas de rivalidad después de haber desayunado los dos se dirigieron a su entrenamiento pero no sin atentes hacer una serie de desafíos en el salón de entrenamiento incluso después de un mes su rivalidad y odio siguió así durante cinco largos meses pero se empezaron a comunicar a conocerse después de un tiempo siguieron así a tal punto de que se hicieron mejores amigos pero su rivalidad seguía.**

**(Tai Long): **estás listo chico

**(Shí lì):** y tú estás listo para esto dime

**(Tai Long):** muy bien quien gane más desafíos será el mejor entendido

**(Shí lì): (**_el solo truena sus nudillos dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo_**)**

**Incluso después de haberse hecho amigos no daba más que su rivalidad no desapareció, un día decidieron hacer unos desafíos una serie de desafíos carreras y de competencias absurdas como contener la respiración, ver quien estaba más tiempo de cabeza, ver quien olía peor, e incluso ver quien tenía más resistencia al calor. **

**Después de esas competencias decidieron ver quién de los dos poseía más paciencia por lo cual para ver quien tenía más paciencia así que se dirigieron al salón de los guerreros para tener su enfrentamiento ya que querían saber quién era el mejor de los dos en términos de paciencia y por tanto el mejor forma era con el maestro Oogway así quien venciera sería el mejor guerrero el palacio de jade en términos de paciencia el desafío era esperar a que el maestro Oogway apagara las mil velas de bambú pero ninguno duro demasiado ya que se quedaron dormidos debido a que el maestro Oogway tardo demasiado y se quedaron dormidos hasta que el maestro Shifu los despertó con un golpe en la cabeza.**

**(Shifu):** ¡que hacen dormidos despierten! **(**_dijo dándoles un golpeen la cabeza con su bastón_**)**

**(Shí lì):** ahhh maestro por que fue eso **(**_sobándose la cabeza_**)**

**(Tai Long):** si papa por que el golpe

**(Shifu):** porque se quedan dormidos aquí en la sala de los guerreros díganme una buena explicación de porque se quedaron dormidos ahora

**(Shí lì):** ok pero, o por dios en serio, aun no acabado de apagar las velas maestro Oogway

**(Shifu):** ha eso explica porque es estaban dormidos, pero créanme dense por vencido

**(Shí lì y Tai Long): **que por que dice eso maestro

**(Shifu):** porque el maestro tarda 3 días en apagar las mil velas de bambú

**(Shí lì y Tai Long): **(O.O) (O.O) como sabe eso maestro

**(Shifu):** porque en esos 3 días no dormí nada esperando a que apagara todas las velas

**Después de esa amarga derrota de su maestro Oogway decidió que era hora de la meditación una vez todos listos comenzó la meditación, en donde Shí lì volvió a oír la voz del dragón negro resonar en su cabeza pero luego escucho otra vos que nunca había oído provocándole un inmenso dolor en su cabeza ya que de la nada comenzó a flotar y luego se desmallo.**

**(Tai Long): **maestro que sucedió

**(Oogway): **se desmallo al parecer su enfrentamiento mental ha comenzado al igual que su enfrentamiento espiritual

**(Tai Long): **de acuerdo maestro cuando terminara esa batalla

**(Oogway): **cuando gane o pierda su batalla

**(Shifu):** y que haremos maestro

**(Oogway)**: esperar solo esperar hay que llevarlo a su habitación

**Mientras tanto Shí lì se encontraba en un lugar de su mente un espíritu le mostraría lo que sucedía conlleva baría a su destino ya que lo que sus acciones hicieran marcaria el destino no solo de su hermano si no también la de la mayoría de china.**

**(Shí lì): **¿en dónde? ¿estoy? ¿Estoy muerto?

**(Voz):** no claro que no lo estas

**(Shí lì): **entonces que hago aquí y para empezar quien eres tu **(**_una densa niebla comenzó a salir y después de unos segundos de cipo rebelando un tigre de blanco y negro_**)** espera eres…. Eres Chang el espíritu legendario de blanco y negro

**(Chang):** veo que oíste hablar de mí si soy yo

**(Shí lì):** y que haces tú aquí en mi mente dime

**(Chang): **es simple mi amigo Oogway me dijo que quieres cambiar tu destino y te mostrare los dos caminos que puedes tomar si lo haces

**(Shí lì):** me parece bien pero ¿cuales caminos?

**(Chang):** que tomaras en caso de que quieras tú un destino diferente para ti y tu familia puede que incluso sobre china

**(Shí lì):** ¿qué?

**(Chang):** veras el rumbo que tomaras te llevara a dos destinos el bien y el mal si eliges el camino del bien tu destino estará lleno de felicidad

**(Shí lì):** y si elijo el del mal

(Chang): tu destino solo traerá desgracia y tristeza te lo demostrare

**De la nada todo se había oscurecido mientras que una pequeña luz se hacía notar siguió esa luz pero al cruzarla se encontró con un pueblo en chamas había tigres corriendo por todos lados y la familia de Shí lì estaba frente a él llorando él se preguntaba quién podría causar tanto daño los padres de Shí lì lo miraban llorando con una profunda tristeza hasta que la madre de Shí lì hablo.**

**(Kumiko):** por qué hiciste esto Shí

**(Shí lì):** de que me hablas mama (_desconcertado_**)**

**(Kumiko):** no te atrevas a llamarme así

**(Zhi):** aléjate de mi esposa Dark dragón

**(Shí lì):** papa ese no soy yo

**(Zhi):** entonces porque hiciste esto

**(Shí lì):** donde esta tigresa

**(Zhi):** en un lugar donde nunca la podrás lastimar

**(Shí lì):** yo no haría eso

**(Kumiko):** entonces porque hiciste esto

**Shí lì intento razonar con su familia pero ella solo se alejaba mas y mas a cada paso que daba ellos se ajeaban mas eso le provoco profunda tristeza luego todo se volvió oscuro y la voz volvió a hablar.**

**(Chang):** eso pasara si te dejas llevar por el Dark dragón

**(Shí lì):** y si lo detengo

**(Chang):** esto pasara

**Una volvió a luz iluminar todo y lo que vio fue un a una ciudad mucho más grande que su anterior hogar veía a muchos pandas al igual que tigres unos era un lugar pacifico vio algunas parejas de pandas y tigres niños jugando una ciudad prospera luego vio a su familia corrió hacia ella y les dio un fuete abraso la madre de Shí lì.**

**(Kumiko): **hijo que estás haciendo deberías ir a tu do-yo

**(Shí lì):** ¿tengo un do-yo?

**(Zhi):** claro que si hijo lo olvidaste es ese que esta allá

**El padre de Shí lì señalo a un do-yo de bambú con ladrillos de baro al verlo de lejos decidió acercarse el solo fue caminado a aquel do-yo cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de niños tigres y pandas entrenando lo que le llamo más la atención fue un panda que entrenaba de manera más dura que los demás se acerco al panda que tenia cercas de unos 11 años de edad golpeando unos guerreros de madera con fuerza y merito a sus golpes.**

**(¿?): **Maestro Tian al fin llego que entrenamiento especial me dará hoy

**(Shí lì):** disculpa se me olvido tu nombre quien eres

**(¿?):** Maestro soy Po Shouyi lo ha olvidado

**(Shí lì):** no sigue golpeando los guerreros luego te diré que más hacer entendido

**(Po):** si maestro **(**_asiendo una reverencia_**)**

**Shí lì salió del do-yo y se topo con una pequeña tigresa de 9 años que reconocía a la perfección era su hermana menor que se encontraba con una pequeña muñeca de trapo jugando junto a un estanque cristalino el cual estaba tocando con sus manos y jugando de igual manera con el agua.**

**(Tigresa):** hermano yo estaba...eh...estaba

**(Shí lì):** tigresa qué bueno que estés bien

**(Tigresa):** te pasa algo hermano

**(Shí lì):** no es nada **(**_dijo mientras e daba un abrazo_**)**

**Después de eso volvió a su mente y pudo ver a Chang enfrente suyo con una sonrisa demostrando que el ya sabía que camino tomaría Shí lì.**

**(Chang):** bueno espero haberte ayudado amigo mío

**(Shí lì): **lo hiciste más de la que crees gracias y llámenme a partir de ahora Tian creo que es hora de que despierte de este sueño ¿no?

**Dichas esas palabras despertó era de día lo cual creyó que ese enfrentamiento solo le tomo unos minutos horas máximo por lo cual fue a la sala de entrenamiento para ver si alguien estaba allí pudo ver a un leopardo entrenar con rudeza sobre los guerreros de madrea.**

**(Tai Long): **miren la bella durmiente ha despertado

**(Shí lì-Tian):** ¿Qué? como que bella durmiente ¿Cuánto tiempo? Estuve dormido dime

**(Tai Long):** como unos tres días con este serian cuatro

**(Shí lì-Tian):** ¡enserio! ¿Tres días? No me tomas el pelo verdad

**(Tai Long): **no es la verdad llevas como tres días dormido que no tienes hambre

**(Shí lì-Tian):** ahora que lo menciona eso si tengo algo de hambre

**(Tai Long):** que te perece si comemos algo y luego entrenamos Shí lì

**(Shí lì-Tian):** me parece bien pero ahora llámame Tian

**(Tai Long):** bien entonces comamos "Tian" **(**_hablando entre comillas_**)**

**Después de un almuerzo Oogway y Shifu acompañaron a Shí lì y Tai Long a comer en medio de su comida Oogway noto que Shí lì estaba no solo más feliz consigo mismo sino que se encontraba en paz total y se sentía más control en su estado.**

**(Oogway):** veo que has elegido ya tu camino que seguir, supongo que ya te iras del palacio

**(Shí lì-Tian):** disculpe maestro le pido permiso para algo un favor

**(Oogway):** cuál es el favor que quieres que te otorgue

**(Shí lì-Tian):** vera recuérdala que dije que mi estadía seria

**(Oogway):** si lo recuerdo

**(Shí lì-Tian):** vera deseo quedarme un tiempo

**(Oogway):** por que deseas quedarte un tiempo

**(Shí lì-Tian):** deseo aprender más de usted y del maestro Shifu

**(Shifu):** estas seguro que quieres quedarte dime

**(Shí lì-Tian):** si así es deseo quedarme un tiempo pero no mucho ya que quiero ver crecer a mi hermana

**(Oogway):** entonces considéralo hecho

**(Shí lì-Tian): **gracias

**(Tai Long):** bien porque en lo que estés te demostrare quien es el mejor de los yo ósea yo

**(Shí lì-Tian): **en tus sueños en el salón de entrenamiento ahorra

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: perdonen la demora pero el trabajo y estudio no me dan ya mucho tiempo así que me atrasare un poco con las historias, otra cosa note el nombre Kumiko ya lo está usando otro usuario y para que o me digan que copeo que opinan si le cambio el nombre el nombre que ustedes quieran siempre y cuando sea original y sea del mundo oriental hasta la próxima **_


End file.
